vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100652-end-of-the-line
Content ---- ---- ---- Strange, at this particular moment in the patch cycles. I love WoW, but I'm all caught up at the moment. Are you a raiding guild? Is this the 'wanting to be a big fish in a small pond' syndrome at work? | |} ---- This is not new, it happens to every game. they think this is the next WOW, and even though this game is a WOW clone for the most part it is more like original wow and not wow easy like they are used to they leave. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- There's difficult content there and you know it. Shame on you for this post! | |} ---- ---- Oh I know. I was WoW-Trolling. lol I mostly hate WoW for the slapped together Days of Our Lives, General Hopsital, Resident Evil the Movie quality writing. Some of the content is difficult. But the story is just.. so... all over the place. I can't get into it anymore. | |} ---- ---- QFT | |} ---- ---- That's true. I have read their latest book, the one about Garrosh's trial. "Well, this was a decent fanfiction. Writers have to start somewhere. What do you mean that this is official?!" | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree about the writing being bad. But then I don't expect it to be good. What gets me is when people act like Warhammer or Star Wars novels are any better! And that America, is what really grinds my gears. | |} ---- ---- ...is a concept that works well in nature. Not so well in retaining customers in a sub-based model... We just had a guild merge into our guild last night because so many of their members had quit. Attunement is boring as hell, and even Carbine has backed off on it in one of their weekly videos, saying that all future attunement will be MUCH easier and laughing about how silly this attunement process was. It requires a saint's level of patience to go back and help new players run the same boring dungeons and adventures over and over again ad nauseum... | |} ---- Good luck to ya bud. The game isn't for everyone. I also had my doubts but after taking a short break and coming back I realized this is the game for me. Maybe that's what you need to do as well. | |} ---- Star Wars (From what I understand) is a mixed bag. Some really good stuff.. and then.. the Solo Twins and the Yuzzem Vhong. (Learned about them playing the Tabletop RPG. I'm a geek in training! lol) Warhammer. I know the tactical minis game. No exposure to the literature. I view games like books I'm playing through. LOTRO was decent because I knew the story. Witcher 1/2 (and hopefully 3) is absolutely fan-freaking-tastic. Wildstar has a decent story. It moves a little quick.. but it got the job done. But WoW... Dragons.. Space Aliens.. who can master transdimensional travel.. but then can do nothing else.. frost zombies.. another dragon.. some Pandas.. Just.. eh. Can't get into it. | |} ---- He couldnt handle the heat so he got out of the kitchen. Id rather have a game with less frequent content drops and updates than have the bitchy and complaining people who talk about how much they hate the game and feel the need to share it while being unable to stop playing, in this game. if there are 20 threads about people hating the game its the same crowd making these threads, new players see them and think no one likes the game when its actually a fraction of the population. Just cut off the infected limb. Yuck. Scram nerdz | |} ---- Because players aren't willing to stick with anything. Too entitled... too a.d.d. | |} ---- | |} ---- Give some time for the dust to settle, guilds will merge, players will shuffle, some folks will re-roll or transfer. It happens in many games shortly after launch. | |} ---- Love that image every time I see it. | |} ---- Good question. After all, every successful MMO was modeled after EQ and EQ2. WoW just decided to go with cartoon graphics and Global cooldown combat system. Never really understood that myself. The only thing WoW did differently was actually advertise their product. And thus, became a global icon of MMO's. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Actually, it sounds more like his guild got bored waiting for the soup to cook so they went to another restaurant. If that happens enough times, WS will become a soup kitchen. Fixed that for you. For the record, I don't agree with going back to WoW because it's the same old shit, but seriously, the amount of boring-ass slog WS makes you go through before doing something actually FUN is going to produce results like this. | |} ---- ---- Ahhh Blade and Soul ... the game NCsoft refuses to release in NA/EU. | |} ---- Yeah it was funny seeing Frost's and Tony's reaction to the attunement process. | |} ---- ----